No Magic Can Save You Now
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Harry and his friends, and Draco, find themselves stranded in Southampton in 1912 with no choice but to board the Titanic without their magic after a fight that resulted in the mishap caused by Draco accidentally grabbing a time travelling portkey. "So you're telling me, we're basically muggles on a doomed steamship, and there's nothing we can do about it? Oh that's specatacular!"
1. The Magical Time Travelling Portkey

**A/N: Basically the Harry Potter characters find themselves on the Titanic, without their magic. Titanic canon characters (with the exception of actual historical characters) do NOT make appearances...just the HP characters. I DO NOT own any of the HP characters/names/locations/objects, etc. it all belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Since I'm not using the Titanic characters I don't really need to make a "no copyright infringement intended" note-but I don't own anything about that either. ENJOY & PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

***Pairings include: Harry/Ginny. Ron/Hermione. Neville/Hannah. Luna/OC OR Luna/Seamus. Seamus/OC OR Seamus/Luna. (most likely Seamus/Luna but maybe still OCs-haven't decided yet-this is AU so Luna doesn't _have to_ end up with Rolf). Draco/OC. **

* * *

**~The Magical Time Travelling Portkey~**

**Ministry Of Magic-1999**

_It was the grand presentation of the Ministry's most prized magical invention yet, a time travelling portkey. Most of the Ministry employees had gathered in the large lobby on their day off. Sparkling champagne and wine was offered at the door upon arrival. (Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus are aurors in training, and Hermione works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Draco works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny is with Harry, Hannah is with Neville, and Luna is selling the Quibbler). _

Harry and Ginny, who was now his girlfriend, waited for their friends to show up for the big presentation. "What do you think it is?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged "I dunno, but Shacklebolt's making a huge deal out of it so it must be pretty cool," he said, casually sipping his sparkling wine.

Ginny nodded. "Oh look I think I see Neville!" she exclaimed. Harry craned his neck to see Neville walk in with Hannah Abbott, one of the Hufflepuff girls who had been in their year at Hogwarts and now worked as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron, she and Neville were dating.

"Hey guys!" Neville greeted, Hannah smiled.

"Hi! How are you guys?" Harry asked.

"Great!" Neville said. "You guys?"

"Good, brilliant," Harry nodded with a smile. Ginny had started a side conversation with Hannah.

Just then Ron and Hermione walked in. "Hey!" Harry waved them over. Ron grinned "So what do you guys think's under the velvet cloth? Looks like it's covering a glass case or something." He went over and touched it. Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't touch it Ronald!" she scolded. Ginny laughed.

"Ernie MacMillan says he thinks it's some sort of new invention, he came into Leaky to tell Susan and I last week," Hannah mused. Ernie and Susan had been in Hufflepuff with Hannah, Ernie also worked as an auror at the Ministry and Susan worked at the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I wonder what though?"

Hannah shrugged "Not sure."

Neville shook his head trying not to laugh "MacMillan just knows everything doesn't he Han?" Ron and Harry snickered.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Oh relax, he doesn't have a crush on me! He likes Susan!" Ginny bust out laughing at Neville's expression.

"Oh," Neville's face went a deep shade of red. "Sorry."

Hannah giggled "It's okay." Neville shifted on his heels, smiling sheepishly.

Ron thought for a second "Oh I know! Maybe it's some sort of dark wizard catching device for us aurors!" he exclaimed. Neville's eyes lit up.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Instead of trying to guess what it is, let's just wait and be suprised!" she suggested.

"Yeah Hermione's probably right, it'll be more fun that way," Harry agreed.

"Fine," Ron grumbled.

"Hey guys!" Seamus joined them.

"Hey Seamus!" Harry greeted.

Just then the lights shut off, gasps emerged from the crowd in the middle of the large lobby. Neville and Ron whispered quiet greetings to Seamus as the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, took the stage. "WIZARDS AND WITCHES COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION UP HERE PLEASE-"

_Kingsley explained about the history of time travelling devices such as time turners and how wizarding technology was advancing. Then he went through the history of the portkey and its basic functions. 2 governors stood behind him waiting to take the velvet cloth off of the glass case that the time travelling portkey was enclosed in. Finally after he recited his long speech about the welfare of the future of Wizarding Britain-the velvet cloth was lifted revealing the special portkey that could travel in time. More gasps and cheers erupted from the crowd. Kingsley went on to explain how no one is to touch the portkey because it hasn't yet been tested for accuracy and safety and then made a speech about the consequences of time travel if not handled properly. Finally his speech ended and the lights came back on._

Harry's eyes adjusted to the lighting. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Seamus and Neville exchanged excited glances. Hermione looked on in astonishment. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt left the stage with the governors and the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Hello you all!" came the all too familiar sing-songey dreamlike voice of Luna Lovegood. They all spun around. "Luna! Hey!" Harry grinned, giving her a hug. "Luna did you come to see the magical time travelling portkey?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no I was selling the Quibbler, but I did see it...it's amazing!" Luna said.

Ginny nodded "Oh, yes it is!"

"So would any of you like a copy of the Quibbler?" Luna asked.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, Hermione elbowed him. "Sure, we'd love a copy," she said, handing Luna a few sickles.

"Thank you Hermione, anyone else?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Neville also bought a copy.

"I'll take one too," Harry offered.

"Thank you so much, nice to see you," Luna said, walking away.

Neville and Hannah looked through the first few pages. "What in the name of Merlin's beard is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Hannah asked. Neville laughed "Honestly, I have no idea," he shrugged. "I just bought one to be nice," he admitted. Hannah nodded "Oh."

"Hey guys, we should really clear out it's nearly closing time," Harry said.

"Yeah." Neville agreed. Harry and Ginny walked towards the doors followed by Neville and Hannah. "Come on guys! Wait!" Ron called. Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald let's go!" she said impatiently.

Harry spun around "What?"

"Come here, I wanna get a closer look at this portkey thing!" Ron said. Seamus had a mischevious grin across his face.

Harry shrugged "Fine." They all walked over to join Ron and Seamus by the time travelling portkey.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione looked around nervously.

"Oh cool your cauldron Hermione! I'm just having a look!" Ron said. "Seamus, gimmie a hand," he instructed. Seamus lifted the velvet cloth off again and Ron unlocked the glass case. Each side of the glass case came down and the portkey sat on the base. "Whoa it's shiny!" Neville exclaimed.

Harry slowly walked over "It looks like some sort of trophy," he mused. Ron nodded "Yeah." Hermione stomped her foot "Honestly fix the case and let's go! Don't you remember what Shacklebolt said-DO NOT TOUCH IT!"

Ron shook his head "Hermione, remember what I said? COOL YOUR CAULDRON. I'm just having a look!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "If anyone catches us, I'm denying that I know you." Ginny giggled.

Just then they heard footsteps "Causing more trouble are we?" Hermione's eyes bugged out and she spun around. "Oh..it's only Luna," she breathed, clutching her chest. Luna laughed and walked over "Having a closer look?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come look Luna, it's really cool!" Harry urged. Even Ginny and Hannah were admiring the shiny trophy-like object up close.

Luna walked over to it. "It's very sparkly, it does look really cool you're right Harry, so it travels in time?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

"Well, well, well-if it isn't the Loser Trio and friends," came the always unpleasant, snobby voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head, tisking them. "I happen to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Minister specifically said NOT to touch that, he sent me down here to make sure no one has-and lookie here it's you all."

Ron rolled his eyes "Oh big deal, so we touched the glass. If we touched the actual portkey we wouldn't be standing here right now."

Draco tisked them again "Don't you know what happens if you DO touch it Weasley?" he asked.

"Er, yeah-we time travel," Ron shrugged.

"Yes, but Shacklebolt put a spell on it so if anyone tries to use it without authorization they'll still be sent forward or backward in time but stripped of their magic until they return," Draco told them.

"Oh. I didn't know that, but whatever I wasn't going to use it I just wanted to see it up close," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Let's just go guys," she said.

Draco nodded "Yes Weasley, listen to your girlfriend and get out," he smirked.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"Ignore him Ron, he's being an ass as usual," Harry said.

"What Potter?" Draco growled. "You want to start something?"

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't-"

Harry spun around "Shove off Malfoy, you're being a git."

Draco scoffed "I'm the git? Look in the mirror."

"You're just bitter, considering not even your Slytherin friends like you now because they think you're a coward!" Harry snapped.

"WHAT?!" Draco lunged at Harry, nearly tackling him to the ground. Ron, Neville, and Seamus rushed over to try and push Draco off of Harry. Ginny, Luna, Hannah, and Hermione gasped.

Soon all the guys were in fighting with Malfoy, kicking and swearing. "STOP IT!" Ginny shouted as Draco shoved Harry backwards into Hermione, who fell into Hannah, who fell into Luna-all 3 girls went toppling to the floor, causing Hannah and Hermione to spill their drinks. Neville and Seamus rushed to help them up.

"Now look what you've done!" Harry shouted at Malfoy, indicating the spilled wine all over the floor and on Hermione's dress.

"You'll pay for it!" Ron snarled, shoving Draco towards the portkey.

"STOP IT!" Ginny shouted.

"How dare you shove me Weasley!" Draco growled.

"I'll shove anyone who shoves my girlfriend!" Ron snapped, referring to how Draco pushed Harry into Hermione.

"Technically Potter's the one who made her fall-" Draco started. "SHUT IT!" Ron cut him off.

Soon enough Ron and Draco were in a fist fight. "Will you stop?! Please!" Hermione begged, exhasperated. "If we don't get out the Minister will come out and we'll all get fired!" she said.

Draco got up and brushed himself off. "Shut it, mudblood."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Hermione shouted, infuriated that Malfoy still had the nerve to be prejudice after the Dark Lord was defeated.

"Now you've done it!" Ron yelled as both he and Harry pushed Malfoy into the time travelling portkey, but Harry tripped on his shoelace and brought Ron and himself down also-they all landed on top of the glass case, causing the portkey to fall to the floor. Neville and Seamus rushed to try and pick them up and also ended up in the heap after slipping on the wine.

"Be careful!" Hannah shouted.

"Han, can you please help me up?" Neville groaned, clutching his sore leg. Hannah grabbed his arm and pulled, ending up in Neville's lap when she couldn't lift him from his position. "Sorry," Neville blushed. Hannah rolled her eyes teasingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly, must I do everything?" she groaned.

Ginny and Hermione went to help everyone out of the big heap, also slipping on wine in the process. "You're kidding me..." Hermione whined, extremely annoyed. Draco was complaining that they were all crushing him. "Don't care!" Harry snapped.

"Here let me try," Luna offered Harry her hand. Harry tried to pull himself up but the floor was too slippery and ended up bringing Luna down with him. "Great, we've all managed to land on the floor!" Hermione huffed. "Thanks for trying Luna," Harry groaned.

"Hey Longbottom, do you mind getting your long bottom away from my face?!" Draco growled.

"How dare you!" Hannah snapped, jumping in before Neville could defend himself.

"Shut your face Hannah Hufflepuff!" Malfoy sneered.

"That's it!" Hannah hissed, going to slap Malfoy's smirk right off his face. "Don't touch me!" Draco snapped, blocking her. "You're right I don't want to, considering your personality is colder than the iceberg that sank the Titanic, even touching you might turn me to ice!" Hannah sneered. Ginny giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm done with this dragon shit," he went to get up but lost his balance in the heap and accidentally grabbed the portkey-suddenly there was a blinding flash of turquoise light and the sudden sensation of floating on air. Everyone screamed.


	2. Stranded In Southampton

**A/N: Fluff chapter. **

* * *

**~Stranded In Southampton~**

**Southampton England, April 9th 1912**

They all landed hard on some grassy hill. It was night time and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the purplish blue sky. "Ow!" Ginny squeaked.

"Ergh!" "Argh!" Ron and Seamus groaned.

"Oooh!" Neville yelped.

"Aaaa!" Hannah screeched.

"Uh!" Hermione whined.

"Dear me!" Luna exclaimed.

"My leg!" Harry complained.

"Damnit!" Draco grumbled.

Everyone brushed themselves off and managed to get up, that's when they noticed where they were. On top of a large grassy hill overlooking an old city at Merlin knew what time of the night.

"Er, where exactly are we?" Hannah looked nervously at Neville.

"I dunno, erm Hannah-look at your dress," Neville stuttered, afraid and confused.

Hannah looked down "Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. Instead of seeing the sparkly gold dress she'd been wearing she now saw a puffy white blouse and long raspberry colored skirt. She looked at Neville "Erm-look at yourself..."

Neville looked to see that he was now wearing teal colored corduroy trousers, a white shirt, and khaki suspenders. "What the-?"

Harry and Ron looked at eachother "Holy mackerel!" they exclaimed. Harry wore khaki corduroy trousers, a maroon shirt, and black suspenders while Ron wore navy blue corduroy trousers, a white shirt, and brown suspenders. "I look like my grandfather!" Ron complained, snapping his suspenders.

"You think that's bad? Look at us!" Hermione exclaimed, indicating herself and Ginny. Ron bust out laughing, causing Harry to elbow him hard in the ribs. Hermione was wearing a simple rose colored dress and Ginny wore a simple honey colored one, but the dresses went all the way to their ankles and stockings could be seen underneath, the same went for Hannah and Luna's skirts. Also, the dresses had full sleeves and a full chest area-they were completely covered.

"It's not all bad, considering we must have gone back in time," Luna said. She was wearing a puffy white blouse like Hannah and a long sapphire colored skirt. Seamus shrugged "Atleast they're comfortable," he said. He was wearing gray corduroy trousers, a light blue shirt, and khaki suspenders.

All the girls had their hair in a tight bun. "Atleast it isn't hot outside..." Ginny said, referring to her dress.

"We all look ridiculous!" Ron complained.

"Not all of us," Malfoy's snooty tone came out of the blue, they'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Whoa! No fair!" Ron grumbled. Draco was wearing a shiny black evening suit, his hair was slicked back, and his loafers were perfectly polished.

Draco smirked "Even back in time, wherever we are, I'm richer than you Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes "Shut it."

Just then Hermione's face fell "Er, is anyone else missing their wand?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not-" Ron started, his jaw dropped after he'd checked all of his pockets and even his shoes and couldn't locate his wand. "Er-nevermind."

They all quickly looked for their wands, no such wands could be found. "Oh this is great!" Seamus groaned.

Draco slapped his forehead. "Oh wonderful! Don't you gits remember what I told you? Shacklebolt put a spell on the stupid portkey so if anyone tried to use it without permission they'd lose their magic wherever they time travelled to!"

Harry stomped his foot. "Damnit! Well-where's the portkey?"

Seamus shook his head "It's no use mate, I don't see the damn thing anywhere!" he groaned.

"Oh goblin piss," Ron muttered.

"Language Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Ron ignored her.

"So wait, we're just stranded here then? Without our wands?" Ginny asked nervously.

Harry facepalmed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So-erm, how do we get back?" Neville stuttered. Hannah's eyes widened.

"Er, well, honestly I have no clue," Harry admitted.

"I have an idea!" Luna exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked at her eagerly. "If we're stranded here, we may as well go and eat something."

Ron slapped his forehead. "That's your idea? I thought you had a way to get us out of here!" he grumbled. Luna shrugged "Hard to think or be creative on an empty stomach Ron, isn't it?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Can't you summon some thestrals to bring us home?" he muttered under his breath. Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribcage.

Seamus put his hand on Ron's back. "She's got a point mate, there's really nothing else we can do right now," he said.

"Hey let's go check out that town at the bottom of the hill, I'm sure they have tons of pubs and taverns," Hannah suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. They all walked into the small, dimly lit town. "I do believe we're still in England," Hermione mused, looking at the tiny shops and such as they walked past. "Oh now I feel loads better," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, looks like an inn and they probably have food!" Seamus exclaimed, pointing to a larger building illuminated by a street lamp.

Neville squinted "Yeah, let's go inside," he agreed.

"Here you guys go ahead, I want to see if I can find a newspaper somewhere-you know, so we can figure out where we are exactly and what year it is," Harry told them. "Hermione, Ginny, and I'll go too," Ron offered.

"Okay meet you back here!" Seamus called as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked off in the opposite direction.

Neville linked arms with Hannah and walked towards the inn, Seamus and Luna followed. Draco reluctantly slouched behind muttering to himself. Once inside they were immediately greeted with the overwhelming smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and body odor. "Ugh!" Draco cringed, crinkling his nose.

The pub was spacious inside with several wooden tables and chairs and a full bar. It was dimly lit however, as the only source of light was from a simple chandelier on the high ceiling and a few candles scattered around. A few people sat around smoking, drinking, and playing cards.

"Erm, excuse me-" Neville walked up to the inn/pub keeper.

"Ah, hello!" An elderly man with a gray mustache and gold rimmed spectacles greeted them.

"I know this is a stupid question but erm, well, we aren't exactly from here-where are we? This is still England right?" Neville asked nervously.

The old man let out a hearty laugh. "Still in England, you're a funny lad, eh? Why a' course still England mate-you're in Southampton."

Hannah sighed in relief. "Do you have any rooms?" she asked.

"Of course ma'am! Plenty of rooms! Plenty of rooms! Would you lot like to sit and eat first?" the man offered.

"That would be lovely," Luna chimed in.

"Of course! My name's Harold by the way, if you need anything I'm always up front," the man told them, grabbing some menus and leading them to a table.

"Thanks. I'm Neville, this is my girlfriend Hannah and our friends Seamus and Luna. And this is Draco. We've got a couple more coming also," Neville said.

"Pleasure! Pleasure indeed! I'll bring some menus for your friends when they get here," Harold smiled, walking away.

Hannah looked at Neville "He kinda reminds me of Tom," she said. Neville grinned "Yeah, definitely."

They all glanced at their menus, even the food was different. "I dunno, I guess I could just get mashed potatoes, I'm not that hungry-" Seamus mused. Neville nodded "The beef doesn't look too bad," he commented. Draco scoffed "I can't eat any of this! It's peasant food!" Hannah rolled her eyes "If you're hungry you better, not much else to choose from.."

Just then Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came bounding through the door. "Guys!" Harry shouted, waving a newspaper as they jogged over to the table and sat down. "Yeah?" Seamus asked. Harry set the newspaper in the middle of the table, they all leaned in to read it;

_9th April 1912_

_The White Star Line's most prized vessel to date takes off tomorrow at noon; The Unsinkable RMS Titanic bound for New York City!_

Neville's eyes shot up to meet Harry's. "It's...1912?" he stuttered.

"Er, yeah, afraid so," Harry said. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh now what?" Draco groaned. Then his face twisted as if he remembered something and he looked directly at Hannah. "What was the last thing you said to me before I accidentally grabbed that portkey?"

Hannah thought for a second. "I believe I said I didn't want to touch you because your personality is colder than the iceberg that sank the-Titanic," her face fell in realization. "Oh..."

Draco nodded. "So the portkey must have taken us here because you said that, we didn't give it any other directions on where we wanted to go, since the whole damn thing was a bloody accident-" Hannah rolled her eyes "Get to the point!" she snapped. "-isn't it obvious? Maybe the _portkey _is _on _the _Titanic_!" he finished.

Harry looked at him. "Wow, when did you get so wise?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah honestly I thought Luna would be the one to say that," Neville admitted.

Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever. But anyways-" he started but was cut off when Harold brought more menus. "I'll give the rest of you time to look over the menu, I'll be back shortly," he said before walking away again.

"Draco's right, I think this may be the only way out of this," Luna said.

Seamus looked at Hannah "You just _had _to say Titanic didn't ya?" he grumbled.

"Hey don't blame me! It was Malfoy who grabbed the portkey!" Hannah snapped back defensively. Neville shot Seamus a dirty look.

"Well it if it wasn't for you all messing around!" Draco said angrily.

"Shut it! All of you! There's nothing we can do now so let's look over the menus so we can order," Ginny snapped, they all shut up and went back to reading their menus. Harry grinned at Ginny across the table.

Just then Harold came back. "Ready to order?" he asked.

"Er, yeah. I'll have the roast beef with a side of mashed potatoes and rice, and a beer," Ron said.

"Same for me," Harry added.

"Vegetable soup, and a glass of red wine if I could get it," Hannah said.

"Erm, can I just get the fish and chips and some beer?" Neville asked.

"Same," Seamus added.

"I'll have the chicken noodle soup and a cup of tea would be great," Ginny said.

"Shepherd's pie and a cup of tea," Hermione said.

"I'd also like fish and chips, and a beer," Luna said.

Harold looked at Draco. "For you sir?"

Draco scoffed and was about to say something obnoxious and rude but Hermione kicked him under the table. "Er, just a bowl of rice if I could get it, not really that hungry," he said.

Harold smiled, collecting their menus. "Should be out soon," he said before walking off again.

"Hey guys!" Seamus exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Look what I found in my pocket!" Seamus said, placing something on the table. It was a ticket. Neville leaned over for a closer look;

_White Star Line Ticket # 111602_

_RMS: Titanic_

_Departure point: Southampton, England Date: 10/April/1912_

_Passenger name: Mr. Seamus M. Finnigan_

_Age: 19 From: Kildare, Ireland_

_Accompanied by: Mr. Harry J. Potter, Miss Ginevra M. Weasley, Mr. Ronald B. Weasley, Miss Hermione J. Granger, Mr. Neville N. Longbottom, Miss Hannah B. Abbott, and Miss Luna C. Lovegood_

_Class: 1st (), 2nd (), 3rd (*) Cabin # E-68_

_Destination: New York City, USA_

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "Why isn't my name listed with the rest of you?" he asked.

Seamus shrugged "Dunno. Check your ticket."

Draco checked his pockets and sure enough, he too found a ticket. It read;

_White Star Line Ticket # 11354_

_RMS: Titanic_

_Departure point: Southampton, England Date: 10/April/1912_

_Passenger name: Mr. Draco L. Malfoy_

_Age: 19 From: Wiltshire, England_

_Accompanied by: Travelling alone_

_Class: 1st (*), 2nd (), 3rd () Cabin # C-204_

_Destination: New York City, USA_

"How come he gets first class?" Ron grumbled, reading his own ticket. The rest of them would be travelling in third class, or steerage.

"Because I'm still richer than you Weasley! Even here!" Draco smirked.

"Well atleast we know that we do in fact need to board the Titanic," Hermione said.

"Yes, but it _sinks_!" Ron pointed out.

"Dunno. It just seems like we have to get on it, its our only way back I'm afraid," Harry said.

"And if it _sinks_? Hello we don't have our wands here Harry!" Ron argued.

"Look, we can talk about it in the morning. We don't even have luggage or anything," Harry told him. Ron crossed his arms "Fine, but I'm not promising getting on that thing!" he grumbled.

Finally, Harold came back with their food. "Enjoy! Then come back up front and I'll show you to your rooms," he said brightly.

"Thank you," Hermione said politely. Harold walked away.

"Let's just eat fast, I'm tired and the sooner I sleep the better," Ron muttered. They all ate as quickly as possible then went up to the front desk. "Aye, so how many rooms will we need?" Harold asked.

"Er, 2, if you could get all 9 of us a bed," Harry said.

"Sure thing lad," Harold smiled and led them all up an old rickety staircase to the top floor. They walked down a dimly lit hallway with candles along the walls and faded emerald carpeting. Finally they came to rooms 346 and 348. "Here we are, each room has two beds and a sofa," Harold told them.

"Thanks," Harry nodded as Harold handed him two room keys.

"Nightey night!" Harold called, walking back down the hallway to the stairs.

"So how exactly are we splitting this up?" Draco asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Simple. Guys in one room, girls in the other, and Malfoy-you get the sofa," Harry smirked at the last part.

Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever." Ron, Seamus, and Neville snickered as Draco grabbed the room key for 348 and stalked inside, tossing Harry the key back.

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione said tiredly pecking Ron's cheek. "Night," Ron mumbled, following Seamus and Malfoy into the room. "Goodnight all!" Luna said as she and Hermione went to open the door to 346.

Neville kissed Hannah goodnight. "See ya in the morning Han," he said before going into his room. "Night Nev!" Hannah called, going into hers. Harry and Ginny were left alone in the hallway...

"What's takin' Harry so long?" Seamus asked irritably after Neville climbed into bed opposite him. "Dunno," Neville mumbled, half asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Ron go check!" Seamus said.

"No, I'm reading this newspaper for a second, then I'm going to bed," Ron said. He was perched on the bed already, and Draco took the sofa. "Fine, Malfoy go check!" Seamus said. Draco scoffed "Please, like I'd go looking for Potter."

"Oh fine!" Seamus said, getting up to do it himself. He opened the door to find Harry and Ginny making out. "Oo-la-la!" he teased. Harry and Ginny pulled apart, blushing just as Ginny's door opened. "Time for bed Ginny!" Luna said. Seamus laughed.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Ginny giggled, following Luna into their room.

"Come on, lovebug," Seamus teased, shoving Harry through the door to their room. "You get the bed with Ron, Neville's with me," he told him. Harry nodded "Okay. And Malfoy's on the sofa?" he asked with a mischevious grin. Seamus laughed "Yeah." Malfoy grunted in response.

Harry climbed into bed, opposite the sleeping Ron. "Night guys..." he mumbled, drifting off himself. They would have to figure out the whole Titanic deal in the morning.


End file.
